Soulmates
by deadly creator
Summary: Toshiro Histugaya is going to get the biggest shock of his life... When he finds out that he has a soul mate and they were destined to save the world...  full summary inside  OCx Hitsugaya
1. Summary

HEY :) Im back with a new story :) even though i have 3 other ones in progress... but this story ket buggin me so i thought hey why not? So heres another story for all you crazy Toshiro lovers 3 Plz R&R :)

* * *

><p><strong>Toshiro Hitsugaya is going to get the biggest shock of his life; when he finds out that he has a soul mate and that hey were destined to save the world. The situation changes drastically, decisions have to be made. He is left with an ultimate decision; Duty or Love? <strong>

**OCxToshiro**


	2. 1 RANGIKU!

HEY HEY :) so heres the first chapter! I know it took me soo long to get it out! :) but i didnt know how to start! but anyway...PLEASE READ AND REVIEW :)

**ENJOY!**

* * *

><p>The peaceful society for passed on souls remains quiet and undisturbed. The farmers planted their seeds into the fertile soil, eagerly awaiting a plentiful harvest. The town's folk singing and dancing; celebrating a new year. Birds are chirping, flowers blooming, and the sun bright and warm in the clear blue sky. The Captains and their squad laughing and drinking in their barracks…all accept one. Squad ten.<p>

"RANGIKU MATSUMOTO!" Captian of squad ten yelled. Toshiro Hitsugaya was usually a calm captain, someone who always got the work done and the same person who always followed the rules. His motto? _'Duty before everything else' _But today, on the day of a new year's festival he finally had lost his nerve. It was all because his playful yet irresponsible lieutenant couldn't finish her share of the paperwork. And usually, it ends up under the sofa in his room.

He paced across his room and massaged his temples. "That woman- he thought- can drive me insane! I swear! All the screaming is defiantly not good for growth!" He stopped when he heard light footsteps. They kept walking in his direction, but then they stopped outside his door. He smirked "huh, too nervous to come in and face me?" He thought

He walked toward the door and swung it open; there stood a girl with her hand in mid-air about to knock. She quickly put her hand to her side and blushed. "Ummm, I'm sorry to disturb you, captain." She blushed again "I didn't mean to walk so loud and loiter outside your door…" She looked guiltily at her feet.

Toshiro felt even guiltier that he had upset this, innocent girl. "Umm, I actually I'm sorry. I thought you were someone else." He put his hand to his hair. The girl kept blushing and not once looking at him in the face.

"Who where you looking for Captain? Was MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?" Rangiku appeared behind him and gave him a hug. She caught his head in between her breasts and squeezed.

"RANGIKUUUU!" His voice rose drastically, a vein pulsed on his forehead, his left eye twitched.

"HAHAHAHAHAHHAHHAHAHAHA" The girl fell to the floor and rolled with laughter. Was she really innocent? Rangiku and Toshiro looked at her funny. But she took no notice and kept laughing, from what seemed like hours of laughing she finally stood up and wiped a tear from her eye.

"Soo lieutenant, -her voice still raspy from laughing so hard- this must be your beloved Captain you have been talking about…" She looked at him, took a sharp intake of breath.

"You're…You're an Ice user!" Her eyes widened, she smiled "Just like my sister! Wow! What a coincidence!" She clapped her hands together and giggled. "She'll be super pleased!"

Nope he thought… she's not innocent at all, in fact quite the opposite. He sighed but he then replayed her words in his mind _"You're…You're an Ice user!"_Toshiro looked surprised for a moment then looked at his lieutenant.

"Rangiku? What is this all about? Did you tell her with that big mouth of yours?" He glared at her.

Poor Rangiku looked back at her Captain, with her hands waving in front of her " NO!" She said "Captain youre sooooooo meaannnnnn! I don't have a big mouth! And I didn't tell her! I promiseeeeee!" She whined.

The girl looked amused. "Hmmmm" She said "Shall we start from the beginning?." She looked at them both briefly and then she spoke, slowly but clear. "My name is Kuri. I am a fire user; my twin sister is a ice user, we are the legendary twins. We came here because old man Yama asked us to keep soul society from any danger. You may not sense it but me and my sister can. Oh! I almost forgot to mention, my sister is the new squad 3 captain and I am her lieutenant! Old man Yama told me told me that you have to go and attend an emergency meeting right now!" Before Toshiro could reply Kuri grabbed on to his hand and dragged him towards the squad one barracks. Leaving behind a very confused and surprised Rangiku.

Kuri stopped, she let go of his hand. They were in front of the Squad 1 barracks. She pushed open the door and walked through. Toshiro was stunned for a moment, he managed to clam himself. Once calm he followed the red headed girl. "Shes so…. Strange" He thought.

* * *

><p><strong>Quick note:<strong> I know... i made you wait for such a short chapter? GOMENASAI (SORRY) ! I know its crap and i feel guilty :( Anyway... the rest of the chapters will be much better i promise :) xx Plz Review and let me know what you think! :) THanks


End file.
